


Roses on the Snow

by nek0zawakun



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: Their meeting was an accident; sometimes an accident changes the whole life.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Roses on the Snow

Nana sighed and turned around on her bed. It was past midnight, but she still could not sleep. Her last order was something she had never done before; stealing from a criminal was something she never thought she would do either. Usually she stole from shops, galleries, museums, and occasionally from banks, but never from a criminal. Another sigh escaped her lips when she remembered being captured on a camera. Despite her thorough research, she did not see that coming. A camera in the vase full of flowers.

“This means I’ll have to move very soon...before they find me.” she pushed off her blanket and sat up. She looked at the clock near her bed. 2:30am.

Unable to lay any longer, Nana got up and switched on the lights. Another heavy sigh escaped her lips. She grabbed a medium sized suitcase and quickly started throwing her clothes in trying to pack only the necessities. She shut her suitcase and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans along with a short top and converse. She checked her shoulder bag making sure she got the money and documents. She threw another look at the flat she called her home for the past year. Nana grabbed her suitcase and walked out. It was going to be a long night, and she knew it.

***

“Mello would you calm down already?” Matt sighed with his eyes glued to his Gameboy.

“Damnit Matt, no I can’t.” A blonde guy with a large scar on his face snapped angrily pacing back and forth in the middle of the train station.

“According to my information supplier Kira’s next move must be here.” The blonde replied clenching his fists.

Matt looked up at his friend with his eyebrows raised. Mello got so obsessed with the Kira case he forgot everything and everyone around him. But Matt knew better, it wasn’t just the Kira case, Mello’s dream was to surpass Near, that was the only reason he got on the Kira case in the first place; he wanted to solve the case first and prove to everybody (and himself) that he was the number one, not Near. Matt remembered how much Mello hated being in the shadow of the young boy with platinum blonde hair, how every time Near got praised Mello went off and did something outrageously dangerous and stupid. Nobody ever understood him, but Matt, all these years he understood his friend’s need to be first, to show himself in the light not in the shadow.

“Mello are you sure he gave you the right information, I mean from what I’ve noticed he...” but Mello interrupted.

“Be quiet Matt, he works for me and I trust his information.” Mello snapped angrily.

Matt raised his eyebrow. Trust? Mello trusted no one. Matt opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a loud noise behind him. He turned around to see a girl running for her dear life. There were five men chasing after her. They all wore black suits and had guns. People were screaming and running away. Occasional gunshots shook the air.

“Mello, look...” Matt pointed in the direction of the girl, but to his surprise Mello was already looking at her.

“We should help her.” He said, his voice sounded husky. It was not like Mello at all. Getting into a situation that did not involve him was not something he would do. Helping someone out of the kindness of his heart, was not Mello’s style.

Mello rushed into the direction of the girl and Matt had nothing else to do but to follow his friend. Mello levelled out with the girl, they were running at the same speed, and to his surprise she ran pretty fast.

“Need help?” he smirked. The girl barely turned her head to gaze at him.

“You better get out of here, or you’ll end up dead.” She hissed increasing her pace.

Mello’s eyes widened but he followed.

“And what about you?” Don’t you think you’ll end up dead yourself?” he continued through his pants.

“I can take of myself.” She snapped.

The sound of gunshots followed.

“You sure?” Mello asked smirked slyly. The girl rolled her eyes.

“Fine, you got any ideas?”

“Follow me.”

They ran further, with Matt closely behind them. Nana let the blonde lead her to an expensive looking black racing car with darkened windows.

“Get in.” The blonde yelled to Matt and the girl. No more words were needed. The three people hopped into the car and it took off. As the car’s speed accelerated the sounds of gunshots dulled. Nana turned around and looked through the back window. To her great relief she realised that no one was chasing them. She let out a sigh of relief and leaned on the leather seat closing her eyes.

“They looked like some serious dudes back there.” The red head said eyeing her. Nana opened her eyes and looked at him. He had messy red hair and sunglasses that covered a lot of his face. He took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. Nana shrugged. The red head offered her a cigarette and she gladly accepted.

“Thanks.” She said as he lit it for her. “And thanks for the help too.” She said addressing the blonde who was watching the two people from the corner of his eyes.

“So, what did you do to pee on their parade?” the red head continued questioning.

“I don’t think I ever did anything to them… more like to their boss.” She replied sucking in the air through her cigarette.

Silence filled the car until it was broken by a phone ringing. Nana quickly pulled out an elegant looking purple phone and answered it.

“Hai?”

She listened for a couple of minutes until she continued. “No, I’m not taking any jobs at the moment...Yeah...No, I’ve decided to take some time off work...Yes...Thank you Sono-san, I’ll call you when I’m open for business? Alright, bye.” She hung up the phone and sighed throwing it carelessly into her bag.

“And what exactly is your job?” The blonde finally spoke after a couple of minutes of silence.

Nana looked up and smirked.

“Personal shoplifter.”

***

“So basically, people pay you to steal for them?” the red head asked to make sure he got it right.

“That’s pretty much it.” she replied smiling lightly.

“Some job,” the redhead muttered under his breath.

“Demonstrate.” The blonde demanded.

“What?”

“Show us your skills.”

Nana shrugged. Showing them what she could do was extremely easy. “Watch me.” she said turning to face them. Nana showed them her hands from both sides making sure they saw them well. A small smile played on her lips when she ran a hand through her hair long hair and got out a Gameboy. Their eyes widened.

“Matt....isn’t that your Gameboy?” the blonde asked looking at his friend in confusion. Matt searched himself desperately, but it wasn’t there. He looked shocked at the girl who just laughed. She handed him his toy and pushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

“How did you do that?” he asked.

“Easy. Some years of experience and a bit of magic.” She smiled widely.

“You mean...you are using tricks?” the blonde asked.

“They are illusions, not tricks...there’s a difference.” She replied calmly.

The two guys looked at each other.

“What’s your name?” the blonde finally asked.

“That’s not important.” She replied. The blonde pulled over and Nana quickly jumped out of the car. She pushed hair back and smiled at her saviours. The girl turned away and started quickly making her way into the opposite side of the street.

“Matt, stay here. I’ll be back.” Mello ordered and followed the girl.

He caught up with her in one of the dark and abandoned streets.

“Now is there any particular reason why you are following me?” the girl asked in annoyance. She stopped and turned around to face her blonde rescuer.

He looked interesting. He had shoulder length blonde hair, intellectual eyes, pale skin, he was tall and slim, his body was framed with leather clothes which made him even more handsome. But what caught her attention was a large scar across his face. Forgetting her manners, Nana started outwardly studying his scar, it fascinated her. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows and groaned in frustration covering his scar with his hair.

Nana raised her eyebrows. * _He is ashamed of it?_ * she thought in amusement. * _Silliness_.*

“Stop staring at me already.” He finally snapped; his gaze darkened.

Nana shook her head. “Sure. So, what do you want?”

“Work for me.” the blonde said blankly.

“Pardon me?”

“I said work for me.” he repeated patiently.

Nana gave him a long questioning look before she spoke again. “Why?”

“Because I like you.” He said boldly; Nana was unsure of what he meant. The girl did not speak, just stared at him; her gaze intimidated Mello and for a moment he regretted his forwardness. Nana continued looking at her for a while longer, until she finally shrugged and smiled.

“That’s good enough for me.”

***

**7 months later**

“MATT! MATT?!” Nana yelled running into the kitchen in her short pyjama shorts and black sports bra.

“What?” Matt turned his gaze from his Gameboy and looked at the girl. Her hair was a mess and generally she looked like she fell off a tree. But somehow, she still managed to look gorgeous.

“Have you seen my phone? I can’t find it anywhere.” She exclaimed slapping her forehead.

“I don’t know ask Mello.” Matt shrugged. But it was a lie, he knew where her phone was. Matt stood up and walked to the front door. “I’ll be late.” With that he walked out and closed the door loudly. Nana looked in confusion, but she just shook her head and made her way to Mello’s room. She did not bother knocking like everybody else did. She just walked in and looked around searching for the owner of the room.

Mello sat in the further corner munching on a bar of chocolate and glaring at her intensely. Nana furrowed her eyebrows and walked it closing the door.

“Mello have you seen my phone?” she asked, sitting down on his bed.

Mello kept silent, he just sat there not saying a word, just watching her carefully sinking in the details of her appearance. Nana looked at him in confusion, Mello was never this silent around her. She jumped off the bed and walked closer to the guy on the floor. She kneeled in front of him and brought her face closer to his.

“M-e-l-l-o!!!” she sang smiling. Nana reached out to brush the hair out of his face, but he caught her hand. She gasped in surprised when he squeezed it. “Mello, what are you doing?”

“When were you planning on telling me that you are leaving?” he asked. Nana could hear the anger pulsing through his voice. Nana pulled her hand back and sighed. She sat down next to Mello and leaned on the wall.

“Who told you?” she asked wrapping her arms around her knees.

“When?” Mello barked angrily.

“Just don’t be mad Mello...I was going to tell you...eventually...” Nana breathed out, narrowing her eyes. They both knew that she was lying. Mello turned to her swiftly and placed his hands on the wall next to her head. He leaned closer and looked into her eyes.

“Why Nana?” He hissed his eyes sparkling with anger.

“Mello you are making me uncomfortable.” Nana said pushing his hands away, but he grabbed her arms causing her fall on top on him. Nana’s eyes widened when she felt Mello’s hand wrap around her waist protectively. She opened her mouth, but her breath got caught in her throat when Mello trailed his fingers over her cheek. She closed her eyes and shivered. She felt Mello’s grip tighten around her waist.

“Am I so repulsive to you that you can’t bear looking at me? Are you so disgusted when I touch you that your body can’t even stay still?” he whispered sadly and angrily at the same time. Mello closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers.

“No, of course not. That’s not it at all...Mello...” Nana reached out and touched his cheek with her cold fingers. His cheeks were warm, which made her smile lightly. She trailed her fingers over his scar making him shudder. Mello leaned in, closer to her hand, savouring the touch. Her fingers reached his lips and Mello did not hesitate to kiss them. Nana felt her heartbeat speed up. Mello took her hand into his and continued kissing it. “Mello...” she whispered.

Mello cupped her face and brought it closer. The time seemed to stop; Nana clenched his shirt in her hands as he crashed his lips on hers. It was a kiss filled with passion and hidden desire, it was a kiss of love and hate, a kiss of emotions and physical need. Mello trailed his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. Nana parted her lips lightly letting his slip his tongue into her mouth. Mello gently massaged her waist while he explored her mouth, memorizing every inch of it. It was surprising how gentle he was with her. How carefully he held her in his arms. Oh, how gently he kissed her. Nana moaned quietly into his mouth and broke the kiss panting.

Mello hugged her tightly resting his chin on her head. Nana buried her face in his chest treasuring every moment they shared knowing it would end very soon. Mello ran his hand over her back making her mumbled something into his chest. Nana looked up at the man who was holding her, sinking in his features. Everything about him was captivating...everything about him made her heart beat faster in her chest. Her eyes travelled from his face to his neck and then to his chest. Top three buttons were undone giving her a perfect view of his smooth chest and the area where his scar started.

Nana leaned in and pressed her lips to his open flesh. She felt him tense. Nana kissed his neck and then his chest; her hands were gently rubbing his back. Mello moaned running his fingers through her hair when the door into his room burst open to reveal Matt’s worried face.

“Mello, we have to go, there’s been a new murder.” He said hurriedly. Mello glared at Matt, cussing Kira in his head.

“Wait for me outside,” he barked. Matt nodded and closed the door.

Mello looked down at the girl in his hands. He wrapped his arms around her crashing her in a bear hug. His lips soon found hers in a passionate kiss. They broke the kiss both panting heavily and looking into each other’s eyes.

“Nana...” Mello whispered kissing her face gently. “...I love you.” He let her go and stood up. He walked to the door but before he could walk out he turned around and threw another look at the beautiful girl with messy black hair and bright green eyes...little did he know it would be the last time he saw her.

***

**1 year later [January, 18 th] **

Mello sat in a leather chair munching on a bar of chocolate and staring into the darkness of his room. The flat was deadly silent. Matt was not home; he did not come home for a couple of days now. It was surprising that the guy who was so obsessed with his Gameboy could have fallen in love with someone other than his Gameboy. Mello chuckled darkly closing his eyes. Was he the one to talk? He fell in love with a personal shoplifter, who stole his heart and disappeared. He fell in love with a girl who abandoned him like he meant nothing to her. Mello could still remember his lips on hers. He could still remember her scent...of lotus, jasmine, and roses. Mello clenched the bar of chocolate in his hands angrily. He groaned and threw it to the other side of the room. He grabbed his head pulling his hair which was now much longer. Mello wanted to scream and cry, but he knew it was pointless. He knew he could not do anything.

It has been a year since Nana was gone. He did everything he could to find her. He even stepped over his pride and asked Near for help, but...she just vanished as if she never existed. So many times, Mello imagined what he would do when he would find her, what he would say to her...what she would say to him. But as time passed the hope faded away, but his feelings remained. It seemed as if they have gotten even stronger. Mello hated them. He hated the feelings he had for the girl that abandoned him...he hated...her...no...he loved _her_...he _loved_ her on the edge of _hate_.

“Nana...where are you?” he whispered slowly drifting to sleep.

***

The cold winter wind was blowing through her shoulder length platinum blonde hair. Large Gucci sunglasses covering half of her face which looked rather intimate with her pale skin. The girl wore medium length bright red coat, which revealed a small part of her skirt with see through tights and red high heels. A matching black shoulder bag completed her look. The girl slowly made her way down the street of the familiar city. It has been almost a year since the last time she saw it. So many things have changed since then, but the city remained the same. Beautiful, welcoming, a place she called her home.

The minute of peace and quiet was suddenly broken by her phone ringing.

“Yes?...Near is that you?” she asked in confusion and happiness. “Yes...I’ve arrived, how are you?...What? Mello?...In the hospital? But...I’m coming.” She yelled into the phone. Nana hung up and quickly rushed to the taxi she spotted earlier.

“Where to ma’am?” the driver asked lazily.

“To **** hospital!”

***

It was already dark when Nana finally found the correct room. Mello laid on his side facing the wall. His shoulders were showing from under the blanket; his long thin fingers were clenching the sides of his pyjamas. Nana didn’t see his face; from the door she could only see his blonde hair messily resting on the pillow. The picture in front of her eyes made her heart ache and she could not help but quickly approach Mello and place her hand above his. Mello jumped up and with a loud groan turned around. Nana looked at the familiar face: furrowed eyebrows, bitten lower lip, no sign of irony. Unfamiliar look in his eyes. His eyes were sparkling more and more...was he going to cry? He did not.

That scent...Mello knew it too well, even if her appearance changed her scent remained the same. Lotus, jasmine and roses...Nana. It was Nana.

“Mello...what happened to you?”

“My back.” He replied angrily and carefully laid back on the bed. “What are you grabbing me for...”

By the look on Mello’s face Nana could tell he was trying to fight the pain. She remained silent, allowing him to do so. Finally, his wet eyelashes opened, and a pair of unfamiliar eyes looked at her. They were cold and dark...like mirrors...and by the look in them Nana could tell that the only thing he wanted that moment was to be alone. He did not want to see anyone, especially her.

“Mello,” she touched his shoulder gently. “Let me take you home.” Nana spoke to the nurses. They have done everything they could for Mello, now it was up to his will to recover.

“No.” He snapped.

“We can discuss everything when we get to your place, so please.” Her voice sounded pleadingly.

Mello slapped her hand away. “I said **no**.”

“Why are you so god damn stubborn?” she snapped angrily.

Mello stared at her quietly. He waited for her to come back...for so long, but he never thought she would. Then why now? After such a long time? When he was injured and could hardly walk...why now? He did not want it...he did not want her to see him like that...weak, helpless...

Nana stood up and looked around. She took off her sunglasses and her coat revealing the dress she wore underneath. Mello looked at her wide eyed. She looked more beautiful since the last time he saw her. The black dress hugged her curves perfectly. Mello groaned and bit his lip. A girl like her would never spend her life with him, especially now that he was practically disabled.

Nana turned away from him and started searching for his clothes. Mello stared into the space thinking; he did not understand why she suddenly appeared. Nana sighed in relief when she found his clothes; she placed them beside him and nodded for him to put them on.

“I’m not going, Nana.” Mello said stubbornly; he looked away from her. Unconsciously he brought his thumb to his lips and started nibbling on it. He always did so when he got nervous. He glared at her, trying to put as much annoyance and anger into his stare so that she would not realise how scared he was that moment. She abandoned him when he was healthy, what would she do now that he could not walk properly? He would not survive another disappearance...

“Please Mello.” She pleaded looking into his eyes.

That was it. So stupid and so...no, just stupid. He could not say no to her. He did not have the strength just words...and not a lot of them.

“I need you!” Nana whispered with a smile on her face. She extended her hand to him. “Get up.” Mello ignored her help and started getting up slowly. He stood up and waited a couple of seconds. It seemed okay so he took a step away from the bed with great difficulty and almost collapsed, but Nana caught his hand on time. She forced him to wrap his arm around her shoulders until she made him sit back on the bed again.

“Mello...” she whispered but he raised his hand to stop her. The sadness and pity on her face was too evident.

“You think I don’t know what you’re going to say Nana? You left me when I was healthy, you think I do not understand that you don’t need a sick person like me in your life? You think I don’t understand that you wouldn’t want to connect your life with a person who probably wouldn’t be able to walk properly for the rest of his life...you think I...”

“I think you need to stop talking.” Nana snapped angrily. “Stay here and don’t move.” She ordered walking out of the room. After a couple of minutes, she came back with a wheelchair. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.” She said but Mello just glared at the wheelchair then at her. He was too proud, and she knew it, but it was not the right moment to be proud.

“Let me help you Mello,” she said quietly. He did not reply but did not reject her help either. Nana helped him get dressed slowly, not wanting to hurt him.

* _He is much thinner than he used to be._ * she thought sadly, helping him to sit in the wheelchair. Nana ran her fingers through his blonde hair smiling lightly at him. Mello...only he made her feel the way she did...only Mello could make her heart ache and he did not even realise that. She leaned closer and gently pressed her lips to his head.

“Let’s go home.”

***

Nana knew that Mello still lived with Matt, but she did not want to go there. She took him to her apartment. Mello looked around. He felt imprisoned in this warm classic looking flat. He watched her prepare the bed for him and help him undress and get in. He watched her when she fixed the pillows for him and walked out of the room to the kitchen. He listened while she stayed in the kitchen cooking and preparing tea. He did not want her help. He did not want her caring for him because he did not know how it would end. Happily, or with another heartbreak? And he feared that he would not be able to survive another one... Nana walked out of the kitchen with a tray of food. She placed it near Mello and sat down on the bed next to him. Mello turned away; he hated being a weakling.

“Eat!” she hissed trying to sound angry, but she could not. She was happy to see him. She wanted to help.

Mello did not want to argue. He felt exhausted both physically and mentally. Slowly he turned around and looked at the girl he fell in love with more than a year ago, the girl who abandoned him and came back. Mello ignored the food and lay down, facing away from her. Nana sighed and pulled up his blanket; she laid down behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist. Mello tensed from her touch. He was glad that he was facing away from the girl, because he could not imagine what expression his face wore at that time. He swallowed hard wondering why he was allowing her to do as she pleased.

“Why did you do it Mello?” she asked quietly, and he knew that she found out.

Mello did not reply.

“Mello…” her sad voice pissed him off.

Mello groaned and pulled away.

“Damnit, Nana. Leave me alone!”

He felt the pain pierce his back again, but it was nothing comparing to the pain from stupid questions she was asking. Mello slowly sat up taking deep breaths as the nurses taught him in the hospital. The pain started slowly going away.

“Lay down.” Nana gently pulled the sleeve of his pyjama. “If you continue jumping up like that your back won’t be okay for a long time.”

“I don’t care about my back. Just leave me alone.” He slapped her gentle hand away. He tried to get up. He wanted to leave; to crawl into a hole and stay there.

“I’m sorry, please lay down again.” She asked quietly. “I will not pry.”

Mello groaned but did as he was told. Nana quickly hugged him again. They stayed in that position until Mello started drifting to sleep.

“I will never leave you alone Mello...never again. I promise.”

***  
  


Mello’s sleep was not long. He opened his eyes and looked at the girl beside him. Along with the pain, which was tearing apart his heart, with sadness twisting his soul, with sharp pieces of fear and confusion, with all helplessness and despair...an ocean of sorrow...he felt love. Mello closed his eyes not knowing what to do, what to say how to act...

“Forgive me.” Nana whispered hugging him tightly. “Please forgive me Mello...for leaving you.”

They were both trembling in each other’s arms, but neither was feeling it.

“I’m yours Mello, and you are mine...you are my other half...it was so hard to understand how much I need you. I needed to lose you and find you again...” Nana kissed his head and his shoulder trailing her hot lips against his neck, running her hand over his stomach...trembling just like Mello...trying to catch air desperately. He ran his fingers through her hair admiring the platinum locks.

“Nana...if I lose you again...I’ll die.” Mello said quietly; the look in his eyes told her that he spoke the truth.

“I’m not going anywhere Mello...not now, not ever...” she whispered tilting her head to the side letting him kiss her. A wave of emotions carried them with the speed of light, not giving them the chance to stop or rethink their actions. The kiss on the lips – like a strike of lightening. Nana moaned along with Mello who was trying to turn around and lay on his back. He did not feel the pain anymore. Nothing mattered, except the feeling of becoming one, to accept, to gain and to give...

“No...Mello...”

With cracking voice Nana whispered making Mello shout out:

“Why?”

“Your back...” She planted a kiss on his lips. She felt Mello’s hand gently travel down her back. “We have a lifetime ahead of us…”

Mello ignored her.

Mello’s hands travelled under her shirt caressing her tender skin cupping her breasts and massaging them lovingly. Nana pushed herself against him carefully not to hurt him. Trying to get as much from his touch as she could. Soft moans escape her lips as her hands rub his lower stomach. Nana leaned in and brushed her lips against his savouring the feeling. She finally sat up and trailed her fingers over his parted lips. Mello pulled her hand making her fall on top him; he captured her lips kissing her slow and hard...

“How’s your back?” Nana whispered against his lips.

“It’s fine,”

“Good.”

Mello smiled pushing the strand of her hair behind her ear. Nana furrowed her eyebrows light and pressed her forehead to his hand.

“You said that you won’t leave me again...is it because I’m this way? Is it because you pity me?” Mello asked quietly.

Nana sat up straight and looked at the young man in front of her. His blonde hair was spread all over the pillow, his eyes were sparkling, lips were slightly parted, and skin was paler than usual...his thin fingers were clenching the bed sheets waiting for her answer.

“I’ve never met someone so confident and so insecure at the same.” She glared at him as she spoke. “Listen here Mello, and listen good,” she cupped his face and it closer. “I will say this only once, because actions speak louder than words.”

Mello kept silent. Nana took a deep breath.

“I love you Mello.”

She felt Mello’s lips touch hers, but she didn’t stop.

“I love you like crazy, so much...that it drives me insane. To tears...to loss of self-consciousness...I am sorry I left you...I was scared, scared to love you...I...”

She felt Mello hug her tighter; she felt his hot breath on her neck followed by his lips. Nana sobbed quietly and buried her face in his hair. He rubbed her back feeling her heart beating faster and faster. Mello felt happy, so happy he could not express his emotions...He was needed and loved by the only person he wanted to be cared by.

“Nana...I love you...”

***

It was the end of February which brought the happiness into everybody’s hearts along with the last falling snow. Nana quickly made her way home knowing Mello was waiting for her. Those couple of weeks they have spent together were the happiest moments in her life and she cherished them dearly.

“Nana!” she heard a familiar voice call her. She looked up at the building to Mello looking out of the window.

“Mello!” she waved eagerly at him smiling widely.

“NANA...I LOVE YOU!” he yelled and in an instant a bunch of red roses were flying from the third floor of the building. Nana looked wide eyed at the blonde man with large grin on his face. She closed her eyes and spread her arms smiling widely and spinning in the rain of roses.

“Me too Mello. I do too.” she yelled happily running into the building leaving the red roses on the snow.


End file.
